1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications. More particularly, it relates to a safety interlock system blocking usage of given telecommunication services while operating a vehicle.
2. Background of the Related Art
When a mobile subscriber is a mere passenger (not the driver/operator) in any kind of ground transportation it is perfectly safe to use a mobile device to access mobile services. However, when the mobile subscriber is operating a vehicle, use of mobile services may pose a significant danger.
Studies have shown that a vehicle operator sending a text message exhibits a response time that is markedly slower than an intoxicated driver. A driver who accesses mobile services will respond slowly to a crisis, resulting in their vehicle traveling farther before stopping. Other studies published by the insurance institutes in the U.S. have shown that sending an Email or “Text Messaging” (sending an SMS message) or web browsing while operating a vehicle makes the operator less aware of their surroundings and of their vehicular situation. In fact, those same studies indicate that a person using mobile messaging services while operating a vehicle consistently demonstrated stopping distances nearly 50% longer than persons who were legally intoxicated. Messaging while operating a vehicle is more dangerous to both the vehicle operator and people nearby than drunk drivers. Even engaging in a voice conversation on a wireless device while operating a moving vehicle has been found in some studies to be just as dangerous as driving while intoxicated. But in today's mobile society, traveling via vehicle is the quintessential essence of “being mobile.”
In addition to being able to make phone calls, virtually every cell phone, PDA, or smartphone on the market today is manufactured pre-installed with a Short Messaging System (SMS) (i.e., text messaging), Email, and an Internet browser application. There are currently few limitations (if any) imposed on when and where a person can send/receive a message using a mobile device. Even a wireless enabled laptop can send a text message by sending a short email to an Email address generally consisting of the target person's cell phone number “@” a domain operated by the cellular carrier. These Emails are processed by the cellular carrier and converted to SMS messages for transmission to the target person's mobile device.
In today's SMS infrastructure, the SMSC can interwork with the Usage Control Server to control time-of-day, day-of-week, number of SMS messages sent, and other static data. So at least with respect to this particular mobile service, SMS usage can currently be blocked at certain times of the day, on certain days, or after a given number of messages have been sent and/or received. However, in conventional systems there is no linkage to the SMSC or usage control server or other part of the network for any data referring to movement, motion, speed, etc. of the wireless subscriber. Today this data is at best only statically employed.
Currently, every cellular subscriber has the ability to send or receive text messages or Email from their mobile device as well as browse web sites without any imposed limitation based on when or where the user is pursuing such activities—including while they are actively operating a vehicle. As a result persons operating vehicles can access mobile services even though doing so makes them more dangerous than if they were legally intoxicated.